Help Wanted
by animemetalhead
Summary: Hinata needs to get something of her chest, but doesn't know if it will end the way she wants. Rated M for future chapters. Complete! Sequel up soon!
1. Confession

Author's Note: My First Fic! Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto. Unfortunately.

**Help Wanted**

Hinata Hyuga sighed and stared out the window of her room. The Hyuga clan's grounds stretched out beneath her, people milling about, and though any of them were dedicated to her as the heiress of the clan, she knew she needed the help of someone outside the family to work on her… abilities.

She was just deciding to go into town when Hanabi poked her head into the door.

"Your sensei wants to speak with you. She's in the entry hall," she stated matter-of-factly, spun on her heel, and left.

Hinata scratched her head. Why would Kurenai need to see her at noon on a Saturday?

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata poked her head in the door. "You wanted to see me?"

"I thought you might like to go into town with me. We'll hit the Ichiraku noodle bar," Kurenai said, putting her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"O-oh, okay s-sensei," Hinata stammered.

They walked through town together, Kurenai speaking and Hinata just letting the words wash over her.

"What do you want?" Kurenai asked.

"Huh?" Hinata blinked, and realized that they had arrived at the bar. She looked around and caught sight of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sitting at a table in the corner. Sakura was attempting to beat Naruto into submission with his ramen bowl, while Sasuke was doing his best to ignore them. Hinata blushed and turned away.

"This is just what I thought was going on," Kurenai said. She ordered two bowls of ramen and pulled Hinata over to a corner.

"Okay, what's bugging you?" Kurenai asked. Hinata mumbled a response, and poked her fingers together.

"Come on, speak up. I'm here to help you," Kurenai said, gently pulling Hinata's hands apart.

"Sensei, I-I think I'm gay," Hinata said, blushing. Kurenai stopped. She hadn't been expecting_ that, _she had assumed it had something to do with Naruto.

"Hinata, I have to admit, that was unexpected, but I can say I've been in you're position before," Kurenai began. "I had a friend when I was about a year older than you are now. Her name was Kiora. I probably would have been her girlfriend if the nine-tailed demon fox hadn't attacked. Her home was destroyed in the fighting, and she was trapped inside. Anyways, do you have anyone in particular you're focused on?"

"S-s-sakura," she mumbled, as the girl in question walked by in search of the restroom.

Kurenai thought for a moment. "I have to report to the Hokage, so why don't you go sit at Naruto's table and try talking to her. She's a nice girl, I'm sure she'll be kind to you."

Hinata picked up her soda and walked over to the table. She plopped unceremoniously into an empty chair next to Naruto.

"Hi Hinata! What's up?" he said, swallowing his ramen. Hinata shrugged. Sasuke moved to grab his soda, and ended up knocking it off the table edge.

"Well, fool, go get napkins," he snapped at Naruto. As soon as Naruto was out of earshot, he slid next to Hinata. "I heard you and Kurenai talking," He started. She blushed and said nothing. "Don't worry, I'll help you get Sakura."

Naruto and Sakura returned, Naruto yelling at Sasuke to get out of his seat. Sakura sat on Hinata's other side.

"Hi Hinata," Sakura said. "What's got you? You look like something's bothering you."

"Sakura, I-I" Hinata started.

"Yes?"

Hinata could think of no way to get the words out, so she decided not to use words. She leaned forward to close the gap between them and planted her lips on Sakura's.

The entire bar seemed to go silent. Naruto stopped yelling at Sasuke, Kurenai paused on her way out the door, and someone at the next table fell off their chair. Hinata broke off from Sakura and stared into her eyes. Sakura blushed and got up, running out of the bar.

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't even think off a smartass comment, a first for him. Sasuke got up and leaned next to Hinata's ear.

"Don't worry, she's just as shy as you sometimes," he whispered and headed out the door. Hinata slumped back in her chair, not sure if she was feeling bad because of her confession or being rejected.


	2. Acceptance

Author's Note: Yay! Two whole reviews!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto. Or else these two would already be a couple.

**Help Wanted**

Sakura stopped running and slumped against a shop wall. Her heart thumped against her ribcage. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Another girl had just kissed her. Not just any girl, but Hinata Hyuga, the shyest kunoichi in all of Konohagakure.

"Hey! No loitering!"

Sakura looked up. "Shut up Ino," she said.

"Aww, little billboard brow has something on her mind," Ino taunted.

Sakura straightened. "I said shut up!"

"Leave her, Sakura," Sasuke said, finally catching up to her. "We need to talk."

Sakura shrugged and followed Sasuke down the street. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My apartment," he said, digging in his pocket. He produced a key, and handed it to Sakura. "Third floor, room 318. I'll be back."

Sakura blinked and took the key. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I said, I'll be back," he said. He sprinted off up the street.

Sakura moved up the stairs, located the room, and opened the door. The room was nearly bare, save for a table and two chairs. Sakura took a seat, folded her arms on the table, and rested her head on them. She was asleep in an instant.

Sasuke reached the Ichiraku noodle bar and hoped Hinata was still inside. Thankfully she was, with Naruto hanging over her trying to console her.

"Just think Hinata, now we have something in common! We both want to get in Sakura's pants!"

"Naruto, shut up and leave her alone," Sasuke said, said, sitting next to Hinata. Naruto glared at him, and left the bar.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought it might go a little better than this," she replied.

"Why don't you come with me?" he said, getting up.

"Okay," she sighed.

She and Sasuke worked their way through town, finally arriving at the same building he and Sakura had been at ten minutes before. Sasuke led the way up the stairs and opened the door. Hinata peered inside, saw Sakura sleeping, and turned to leave. Sasuke stopped her.

"You won't get anywhere if you don't talk to her," he said, guiding her to the table.

"W-why are you trying t-to help me?" Hinata asked.

"Because if you and Sakura get together, she'll finally stop hitting on me, and I'll finally be able to concentrate!" he said. He shook Sakura's shoulder. "You have a visitor," he said.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She glanced up and saw Sasuke, and bolted upright.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"At most? Ten minutes," Sasuke said. Hinata sneezed, then dug in her pockets for something.

"O-oh, Hinata, hi," Sakura said. Hinata giggled.

"Usually I'm the one that stutters," she said.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke sighed, and disappeared into a side room. He returned with two sodas, setting one down in front of Hinata and tossing the other to Sakura. She looked up at the last second and took the can straight to the forehead, toppling out of her chair.

"Sakura!" Hinata said, running to her side.

Sakura waited until Hinata was right over her, then pounced, locking their lips together and rising to a sitting position.

"Sorry for running out on you earlier," she said. Hinata could think of noting to say. "Why do you always wear this damn jacket?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Hinata said, looking down. Sasuke interpreted this as the time to leave, and locked the door behind him.

Hinata unzipped and removed her jacket, revealing a black t-shirt covering ample breasts.

"Don't tell me you were embarrassed of these?" Sakura said, staring.

Hinata shrugged. "Um, y-you can feel them if you want," she said, noticing Sakura's hovering hands.

"Yippee!" Sakura said, leaping forward. She pulled Hinata's shirt over her head. A white bra was all that kept her from those boobs.

Sasuke knocked on the door. "Um, I'm glad you guys are together, but I really need my house back," he said.

Hinata pulled her shirt back on and reached for her jacket. She paused, and tied it around her waist before following Sakura out the door.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm done teasing you guys. There'll be a lemon next chapter, I was just trying to delay it as long as possible. Please read and review, and don't get too mad at me.


	3. Enjoyment

A.N. Sorry I've been gone so long. Actually, I don't have a pc at home, so now that schools started again, I'll be updating more often. I actually know where the next three chapters of this are going to go, so they'll be up in relatively quick succession.

**Help Wanted**

"Why are we going to my house again?" Hinata Hyuga asked loudly. She was growing very uncomfortable in the crowded streets of Konohagakure. Her ample bust was receiving a lot of stares, as she usually wore a heavy coat. Said coat was now around her waist, and her hand was entwined in her companion's.

"Because," Sakura Haruno replied. "My mom's home, and I'm not sure how she'll take to our relationship."

Hinata frowned slightly. She was indeed sure how Hiashi would take to their relationship. She'd be disowned, and no longer the heiress of the clan. On second thought, that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Sakura stopped in the shadow of the wall that bordered the Hyuga grounds. Hinata led her around the corner to the main entrance, which was flanked by a pair of guards. They nodded curtly at the pair as they passed, and Hinata crossed the grounds into the main building. She led the way up the flight of stairs and down the hall to her room.

"Let's pick up where we left off," Sakura said, guiding Hinata towards the bed. Their lips met, gently at first, then more vigorously as the passion overcame them. Hinata untied her jacket and tossed it aside. Sakura slid her hands under Hinata's shirt, sliding it up over the shy girls head. Hinata unfastened her bra and let it drop to the floor, and Sakura turned her attention to her breasts. She traced a nipple with her tongue, then trailed down, past Hinata's belly button to the waist of her pants. Sakura unfastened them, pulling them off the Hyuga heiress' body. She ran a hand over the damp spot in Hinata's panties, drawing a gasp from the shy girl. Hinata grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this," she said.

"It's okay," Sakura said. "I won't do anything if you don't want to." She pulled off her own clothes, making sure that Hinata saw every detail of her body.

"Okay," Hinata conceded. "But if we get caught it's your funeral."

Sakura grinned and stepped forward, slid her fingers into the waistband of Hinata's panties and pulled them off. She guided Hinata over to the bed and sat her on the edge of it, before promptly burying her face between her legs. Hinata moaned in ecstasy, grabbing Sakura's skull and forcing her in deeper. Sakura slid her tongue over Hinata's clit, and the girl gave a slight shudder.

"S-s-sakura!" she cried, thrusting her hips forward to meet the pink-haired girls writhing tongue.

The door slammed open. Hiashi entered, with Neji by his side.

"Hinata!" he shouted. "HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS HOUSE!!"

Sakura yelped and grabbed for her clothes, pulled them on, and slid to the wall. Hinata cowered from her father, her hands covering herself. Hiashi threw her clothes at her.

"Get dressed," he said, his voice disconcertingly calm. "Then leave. And never return!"

Hinata stayed shaking, seemingly paralyzed, as her father left the room. Sakura ran over, held her, and helped her into her clothes. She packed a suitcase, and in five minutes they were standing outside the gate they had passed an hour before.

"Where w-will I g-go?" Hinata stammered.

"You're coming with me," Sakura said. "My mom _should_ understand."

As it happened, Sakura's mother did understand.

"I just have a few rules," she said. "For one, please don't be doing things while I'm in the house. Two, I expect you to stay on top of your work and chores as you were before. And Three… actually I can't think of a three, so just those two."

"Okay," Sakura said. "Could you go run some errands for the next, say, three hours or so?"

"Oh, ha ha," her mother replied dryly. "Not today."

Sakura turned to leave. Hinata sank into a bow, said "Thank you, Mrs. Haruno," and followed. Sakura led them into her room.

"Normally we use a rollaway bed for guests," she said. "But as you are more than my guest, we can share my bed." She grinned. Hinata smiled as well, and Sakura slid over to the bed. She sat down, and it creaked loudly.

"Rule Number One!" came a shout up the stairs.

"Damn this bed," Sakura said.

Sakura stood, muttered something about a bathroom, and left. Hinata flipped through the familiar symbols and unlocked her Byakugan eye. She watched as Sakura entered the bathroom, did her business, and exited. Hinata focused a little, looked through Sakura's clothes, and realized that she had left her underwear in the bathroom. She returned to normal vision as Sakura re-entered the room.

"You're still standing there?" she asked incredulously. "C'mon, let's get you unpacked." With a sly grin, she stepped forward, ignoring Hinata's suitcase.


	4. Conception

A.N. Okay, I said the chapters were gonna be up in quick succession. This one is set seven years in the future from the last one.

**Help Wanted**

Sakura staggered inside after a long day of training with the Hokage, Tsunade. She slumped on the couch and reached for the soda she had started drinking before she left. It was flat, and upon taking a sip she promptly spat it out.

"Sakura! You're home!" came a shout. Hinata walked to the couch and plopped down next to her lover. "How was Tsunade?"

"Ugh, if I never see her again I'll be happy," Sakura began. "Although, I did learn an interesting technique for manipulating individual cells. I could use it to make it possible for us to have a child."

Hinata threw her arms around Sakura. "Oh, this is great! When can we get started?"

Sakura stood. "Well, I'm really running low on chakra, but I can rest overnight and we can do it tomorrow."

Hinata squeezed Sakura tightly, then got up. She headed to the kitchen, humming to herself.

After dinner (ironically, ramen), the couple went upstairs to bed. Hinata agreed to shower first, and by the time she got out, Sakura was asleep, spread eagle on the bed, fully clothed and snoring. Hinata giggled, pulled her self into bed, and elbowed Sakura over to get room. The pink-haired girl rolled over, fell off the edge of the bed, and woke up.

"What the hell?!" She said, getting up. "Oh. Guess I fell asleep. Um… I'll be in the shower…" She left the room. Hinata didn't hear the shower turn on, and Sakura didn't return to bed.

-----

When Sakura awoke, there was sunlight streaming through the curtains in the bedroom. She couldn't remember returning to her room, so she supposed Hinata had carried her back. She stretched, yawning, and got dressed.

A smell of pancakes greeted her as she went downstairs. Hinata stepped out of the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, good," she said. "You're up." She pushed a plate of pancakes and sausages into Sakura's hands.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked slowly. "You're never awake before me, and usually you let me cook my own food."

"You need your strength for today, remember?" Hinata said.

"Yes I remember, but we have all day, and I have plenty of chakra." Sakura ate her breakfast, Hinata hovering, rather annoyingly. When Sakura finished, Hinata whisked away her plate.

"C'mon, let's get started," she said, tugging Sakura back upstairs. Sakura had never seen her lover this excited about something, unless you counted that time Ino joined them in a three-way.

Hinata pushed open the bedroom door, stripped herself of clothing, and motioned for Sakura to do the same.

"We have to decide which of us is going to carry the baby," Sakura said.

"I will," Hinata said instantly. "I never told you this, but I've always wanted a daughter, and when we got together my first worry was that we wouldn't be able to have one together."

Sakura motioned for Hinata to lay down on the bed. She slid two fingers deep into Hinata's crotch. She flipped through several hand signs with her free hand, and chakra ran down her fingers. She withdrew her hand and a single speck glowed with energy, hovering over her pointer finger.

"What is that, Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"A single egg cell," she replied. She slid the fingers of her free hand into herself and drew out a similar speck. The two cells hovered newt to each other, and Sakura flipped through a few more hand signs. The speck from Sakura vanished, and the one from Hinata grew larger.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked.

"I pulled the DNA out of my egg, and used it to fertilize yours," was the response. She put her finger under the egg cell, and slid it back into Hinata. She repeated the hand signs she had used the first time, though in reverse order. She pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

"All done," she said, pulling on her clothes. Hinata did the same, then pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Thank you Sakura," she said. "You have no idea what this means to me."

A.N. OK, short I know, but I think I did a good job with my idea for them to have a child.


	5. Deception

A/N: Okay this may or may not be the last chapter. Depends on what happens between now and when I stop typing. BTW, I have a pic of what Kiora looks like, so as soon as I scan it onto the internet, I'll post a link.

Help Wanted

Kiora Hyuga Haruno leapt from rooftop to rooftop. She had never been stuck out this late before. Her mothers would kill her when she got home, if the trip there didn't.

She slid the window to her room open from outside. Her feet touched down on the carpet, and the light snapped on.

"And where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Um, sorry Mom?" Kiora said tentatively.

"Nice try," she replied. "You know my rule. No going out past 10:00. It's already midnight."

"But Mom," Kiora started.

"No buts!" Sakura interrupted. "You're grounded, young lady."

"What?!" Kiora cried. "For how long?"

"Until I see fit to unground you." With that, Sakura left.

"Man," Kiora said, punching her pillow. "This fucking blows. I stay out once to see my girlfriend and I get grounded." A thought came to her. As much as she cared about her parents, she felt that at fourteen, she should be able to care for herself. She dug in her closet for her backpack, emptied it of school crap, and loaded it up with her parents' old ninja gear and some clothes.

"If only I was allowed to be an actual ninja," she said, as she slid the window silently open. Her parents had decided that their precious little girl should go to school and try to be academic. Instead, she had gotten into fights, failed a grade, and, much to her parents dismay, hooked up with the daughter of Ino Yamanaka. In fact, the one thing her parents seemed keen to avoid was their daughter becoming a lesbian. She had spotted them having sex once, when she was eight, when she gained use of her Byakugan eye. She had assumed that it was alright for her to be a lesbian, after all, her parents were!

Kiora rapped lightly on the window of her girlfriend's room. Apparently, she had tired out the poor Yamanaka girl. She knocked a little harder.

"Natsuko!" she whispered into the slit at the bottom of the window. Her girlfriend sat up in bed, and the blanket fell away.

"N-no," she said. "Kiora, wait, please!" But she was already gone.

Kiora slumped on her own bed, unable to get the image out of her head. Her beloved Natsuko, giving head to Naruto Uzumaki. Why the hell would she even look at him, let alone cheat on her with him! Kiora chucked a kunai at the wall. It cut through into her parents' room and a yelp told her it had woken up her mother.

"Kiora?" Hinata said as she opened the door. "Is something wrong?"

Kiora considered lying. After all, what was the need to invoke the wrath of both her parents? But the look on Hinata's face deterred her.

Kiora told her mother the whole story, from when she left Natsuko's house and came home to Sakura, to when she went back and the scene that had greeted her. By the end of it, tears streamed down her face.

"Well, I am disappointed that you disobeyed your mother," Hinata began. "But I really am sorry about Natsuko." She hugged her daughter. "I'll speak to Sakura about getting you off of punishment."

Hinata left, leaving her daughter to sleep.

Kiora was awakened by a light knock on her door. She flipped through the hand signs for her Byakugan, saw it was her mother, and called "Come in."

"I have decided to lower your punishment," Sakura said. "All you have to do is fix the hole in the wall."

Kiora shrugged. She really didn't care whether she was grounded or not. She didn't think she'd really care about anything any more.

The doorbell rang as she was on her way down to breakfast. Kiora opened the door to find Natsuko standing on the doorstep. Kiora slammed the door shut without a word and went back to the kitchen. She'd deal with people later.

A/N: Okay, there'll be more chapters after this one, because I have a bunch of ideas. I might just make a sequel fic now.


End file.
